


My Paint Covered Idiot

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Just a lil bit of fluff i wrote for a follower, M/M, artist!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets like this, in an art craze that forces him to work night and day until his latest idea is immortalized in paint on canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Paint Covered Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for a dear follower of mine. Like the fic? I'd love to talk to you on tumblr at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Some days Eren sits in his studio, covered in paint and half delirious from sleep deprivation staring at a newly finished painting. His hair is supposed to be clipped back out of his eyes, and that's how it starts, but by the end of his two day session of locking himself in his studio his hair is stuck together in clumps with a rainbow of color. A giant canvas stands in front of him, depicting walls and lush green fields, purple flowers surrounding a young boy lying under a tree. Other canvas' hang all over the walls of his studio, a man with a green cloak standing proud on the head of a giant humanoid being, blades drawn. Everyone knows not to bother him when he gets in one of his moods, and it's basically taboo if you step into his studio uninvited. 

There was only one man who ignored that taboo. The man of Eren's dreams. Literally, the man Eren saw in his dreams, the man he painted in beautiful scenes of death and destruction, always standing unafraid. From the strong hands that grip the handles of the blades or cups of coffee when he barges in and provides him with the only thing that keeps Eren going. The man with the apathetic face, eyes sharp and hooded as he stares up at Eren, ignoring the paint dried in his hair as he yanks the boy down to kiss his paint covered forehead.

"You're a mess." A mug filled with coffee that tastes more like syrup because that's how Eren likes it is pressed into Eren's hands. "Have you finished your paint craze?"

Eren takes large gulps of his coffee, slumping against Levi as Levi practically holds him up. "Mmm." Levi lets Eren hang on him, wearing one of Eren's paint shirts and ratty jeans because Eren always does this after his craze is over. Eren finishes his coffee and Levi is ushering him off towards the shower connected to the large room, intent on getting every spec of paint off the tan skin of his lover. Eren lets Levi direct him as Eren strips down and steps under the hot spray, Levi shedding his clothes and following behind, immediately grabbing for the bottle of oil he keeps in the shower to get the paint dried into Eren's hair out. "Did you look?"

"The answer is always the same, Jaeger. No I didn't look. I respect your absurd no peeking policy." Eren hums as Levi works the oil through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp pleasantly as paint runs from Eren's hair and onto Levi's hands and arms. Levi is used to this, working oil into Eren's already greasy hair until there's no traces remaining and then shampooing, handing Eren a washcloth so he can scrub his skin while Levi works. Levi chatters while washing Eren, telling what he missed while he was locked away with only paint to keep him company. "Erwin and your mushroom of a friend finally got together."

Eren laughs tiredly at that, letting Levi take over scrubbing the paint from his body. "Armin is not a mushroom."

Levi ignores him in favor of shoving him under the spray of water. "Mikasa was ready to break your door down after the third day passed."

Eren's brow furrows in a way Levi is familiar with as he ponders just how long he was actually locked away. "I thought it was only a couple of days."

Levi just snorts and nudges Eren out of the shower, handing him towel as Levi pats himself dry and pulls his clothes back on, handing Eren a change of clothes that Eren promptly pulls on before brushing his teeth. "You were locked in here four days. You didn't notice when I say in your lap and fed you like a baby?"

Now that Levi brings it up Eren remembers vaguely someone feeding him every day while he painted. "Four days."

"Mhmm. Hanji stopped by." Levi ushers Eren out of the bathroom when Eren finally finishes brushing his teeth, Levi taking his hand and dragging him from the studio. Eren usually slept there, but after being secluded for days on end Levi likes to take Eren back to his apartment to sleep. Levi says it's so Eren can actually get some sleep, but Eren knows it's because Levi misses Eren's presence and the warmth of Eren cuddling him. 

"What'd she want?"

"The usual, squealing over the wedding, when do I get to see the grand kids."

Eren gives another tired laugh and leans his head back against the headrest. "The wedding is next week, right?"

Levi looks over at him when they stop at a red light. "Eren. The wedding is tomorrow."

Eren jolts, his head hitting the roof of the car as he looks over at Levi in surprise. "What?!" Levi takes his hand and squeezes reassuringly, pulling up to his apartment building as they both get out. 

"It's tomorrow." Eren stares wide eyed as Levi guides him into the building, the silver band on Levi's ring finger shining as Levi cups Eren's cheeks. "Don't worry about it, Eren."

"What if I had missed it? What if I left you there and you-" 

" _Eren_." Eren stops his worried rambling as Levi kisses him softly, standing on his tiptoes to reach. "It's okay. Even if you missed it we'd just go and get married, just the two of us."

"But you've spent months planning this with Hanji and I don't want to ruin it." Eren grows more and more distressed as Levi guides him into the apartment, stripping him down when they get into their shared bedroom, the two of them climbing into the bed in only boxers.

"Eren. It's a ceremony with like 12 people coming. It doesn't mean a thing as long as I get to marry the man I fell in love with, no matter how it happens."

Eren smiles at Levi and takes his hand, pressing a kiss to the ring on Levi's finger. "You deserve the best though."

"I got a brat who covers himself in paint in a craze instead. I wouldn't swap you for anything Bright Eyes, and even if you ruin my wedding I'd still marry you."

"How'd I get so lucky?" Levi shrugs and lays against Eren's chest, Eren's arms going around him as Levi tucks his head under Eren's chin. 

"I came for the ass and stayed for the kisses." Eren chuckles, arms tightening around Levi as their legs tangle and they enjoy each other's presence. "This is the last day we can spend together, the girls won't let us see each other tomorrow."

"Aren't we supposed to me in different houses then?" 

Levi grumbles "Fuck that. Mikasa plans on taking you at like 8, so I won't see you anyways. I’m gonna enjoy my fiance for the last time.” 

“We’re both gonna sleep though.” Levi huffs and holds eren closer.

“Doesn’t matter.” Eren laughs and pulls the blankets up higher, kissing the top of Levi’s head as they settle down. “I love you, Eren.”

Eren speaks through a yawn. “I love you too. I’m glad you’re real and not just a man in my dreams.” 

“Yeah. That’d suck wouldn’t it?” Eren hums an agreement and they fall asleep, holding each other in their last night as fiances. Tomorrow when the girls wake them up they'll be on their way to becoming an inseparable pair.


End file.
